


sono mune karada azuke

by Chash



Series: this is our story [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke loves Bellamy. She does. She is just, occasionally, a little bit sad that she has never had sex with a girl. And then Bellamy points out that they could just have sex with a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sono mune karada azuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgonemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgonemydear/gifts).



> Like I said, I have some other stuff to write in this verse! I was talking to bgonemydear my dear about threesomes and it reminded me that I wanted to write this! It's tagged as primarily Bellamy/Clarke because this is them being together forever and having a one-night thing with Roma, but if them having a one-night thing with Roma is not your thing, go no further. But they do remain only in a relationship with each other.
> 
> Title is from Suteki Da Ne again, it means "I've entrusted this heart to your body," or something like that. I've been drinking.

"Do I still get to identify as bi?" Clarke asks, flopping onto the bed.

"Uh, yes, always, but I assume there's a reason you're asking," Bellamy says. "What happened?"

"Just--some asshole in the GSA was talking about fake bi girls who are doing it for attention and we got in a fight about how shitty biphobia is and she was like, yeah, I've seen you with your boyfriend, I bet you've never even kissed a girl, and I haven't, but--who the fuck cares?"

"Assholes." She feels the bed shift as he sits down next to her, rubbing her back. "If you care, it matters. Otherwise, fuck them."

"I don't _care_ ," she says, and then is compelled to add, "I mean, I kind of--it's not, like, a big deal. I love you. And I'm really lucky, like, I have an awesome boyfriend! I am in a serious, long-term relationship. And I want to, like, marry you. But if I do, then what?"

"I dunno, we get a house, dog, kids? Whatever married people do. Mortgage. Minivan. Or not. Whatever the hell we want, I guess."

"No, I meant--I think you're it, and I've never even kissed a girl. How long do I get to keep being bi if I'm not--"

"As long as you still like girls," Bellamy says, firm. He lies down with her, pulling her against his chest. "If we broke up and I never dated or slept with anyone else for the rest of my life, I'd still be straight. It's not about what you do, it's about what you like."

She has to smile. "How'd you get so smart about this?"

"I dunno. I'm wise and shit."

"So wise and shit."

He kisses behind her ear. "Look, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, okay? Anyone who asks for an itemized list of who you've fucked as part of some sort of straightness audit is a dick, and you should tell them that and get them the hell out of your life. But does it bug _you_?"

Clarke turns around so she can burrow against his chest. "Sometimes," she admits. "Like I said, I love you. I want to be with you forever, basically. But I kind of wish I'd gotten to eat a girl out before we started dating. I missed out on some, uh--You know. Experience with girls."

Bellamy laughs. "You have mentioned how much eating girls out turns you on," he teases, nuzzling her hair.

"In theory."

"Okay, so, you know you could just fuck a girl, right?"

Clarke jerks her head up so fast she hits his chin, and there's a momentary pause in conversation while they recover from the impact. "What?" she asks, once he's sufficiently stretched out his jaw.

"What?" He shrugs. "You could. I mean, I'd want to be at least there, but--that's mostly because if you're fucking a girl, I want to see it. For personal, non-shallow reasons."

She swallows hard. "You want me to just--fuck a girl."

"Roma would probably do it," he says, like this is a normal thing to say to your girlfriend, and she stares again. "What? Roma likes threesomes."

"How many threesomes has she had?"

"I've never asked for an exact count, but the first time we slept together it was me and her and her roommate freshman year, so--"

She shoves him. "How did you not tell me this?"

"I don't know!" he protests, laughing. "It never came up." He grins and leans in to kiss her. "Besides, you get kind of jealous when I talk about dating her. It's cute, but I try not to do it that much. Bumming you out for my amusement is only fun until I start feeling guilty."

"I'm not jealous," Clarke protests.

"You shouldn't be, we've established our relationship was basically just sex." He shrugs. "Anyway, you know. She's currently single and likes us, so I bet if you wanted she'd let you eat her out."

Clarke shivers a little, feeling a rush of heat between her legs. It's--she's never really thought about anything like this. She's wondered idly about girls, sometimes even aloud to Bellamy, because she feels less guilty doing that than she does getting herself off alone thinking about some unknown, faceless girl. It's not often, just--sometimes she's curious. And Bellamy never seems to mind; Bellamy is pretty into it, actually. When she thinks about guys, it's always him, but every now and then, she wants to know what it would be like with a girl.

Bellamy grins, and tilts her chin up for a kiss, sliding his hand down to rub her through her underwear. "You're thinking about it," he murmurs, amused.

"A little," she says. 

"Well, just let me know," he says. "We can make that happen. With Roma or someone else. We're hot. People totally want to sleep with us." He pushes her underwear aside so he can stroke her clit with his fingers, and she buries her face against his neck.

"I thought you weren't--you're not into, um--stuff?"

"If you wanted to seriously date someone other than me, I wouldn't do so well with it," he says, figuring out what she means even though she's having trouble articulating, between the kind of general embarrassment and his fingers on her. "But--you want to know what it's like to be with a girl. I can't help you with that without some pretty extensive and permanent surgery that would give me body dysmorphia, so--"

"Oh my god, you are using such big words while you're getting me off, this is fucking unfair."

"I'm not the one who's getting all turned on thinking about eating Roma out," he teases. 

"Well, you've already done it." She shifts closer. "You know I'm not--I don't need anyone but you."

"I know." He bites her neck and moves his hand down so he can slip his fingers inside her. "But, uh--not to get all shallow, but my girlfriend fucking my ex-girlfriend? Yeah, I'm into that."

Clarke whimpers and grinds down against his fingers. "Okay, I feel better if this isn't totally selfless."

"Nope. It's gonna be really fucking hot for me. If you decide you want to."

"Yeah," she agrees. "Now get your clothes off and fuck me."

He laughs and tugs off his shirt. "Yes, ma'am."

*

Nyko graduated last year, so he and Roma broke up with very little drama in May. He was leaving, she wasn't, and they're still friends, as far as Clarke knows. She'd done the standard breakup things, making sure Roma didn't need to talk, offering to take her out for drinks, because for all Bellamy claims she's jealous about Roma, she hasn't been, not since they started dating. It's hard to feel jealous when Roma is so clearly happy for them, she and Bellamy are so obviously just friends, and Bellamy is on the record that Clarke was his first crush. Plus, she likes Roma. Roma's cool.

But now there's this new weird thing, the whole _she might be willing to sleep with us_ thing. And that's kind of distracting. Just--Clarke hasn't ever noticed specific girls, not since she and Bellamy got together. Not specific guys either, of course, it's just Bellamy, and she _has_ Bellamy, so she doesn't need to fantasize. Anything she wants to try, pretty much ever, he's always more than willing. He's the best, really.

That's part of why she feels bad, because--okay, Bellamy can't be a girl for her, but so what? She's crazy about him, and she doesn't care if she never sleeps with anyone else for the rest of her life. He's everything she's ever wanted.

But--apparently she _could_ see what it's like, and she hadn't thought of that. Despite everything, she still feels like she might regret it on her deathbed if she never got to be with a girl.

Of course, the other reason she feels a little bad is because she and Roma are hanging out, doing homework, and Clarke is wondering if she'd really have a threesome with them, what that would be like, and friends don't just quietly wonder if friends want to casually hook up, right? That's the point of casual hookups, you just have them, instead of being kind of a creeper.

It makes sense to her, but it's still probably not the right move to just blurt out, "Do you like threesomes?"

"Huh?" asks Roma, frowning a little.

Clarke ducks her head. "Bellamy said you guys--"

"Oh, yeah, a couple times when we were dating. They're fun. I'm not, like, super into girls? Maybe a Kinsey one or two, but I like threesomes, and it's a lot harder to talk most guys into two guys, one girl." She sighs contentedly. "I did manage one, sophomore year. Not with Bellamy, although he'd probably be up for it, honestly, but we just did girls. Why?"

"We were just talking about it," she says. She wets her lips. "I mean, uh--generally."

"It was a long time ago," says Roma. "Like literally all parts of our relationship. You don't--"

"No, no, I'm not jealous or anything," she says quickly. "It's not weird for me." She lets out a soft, nervous laugh. "No, um, we were talking about--us. Having one."

" _Oh_. And you wanted advice? If you're both into it, it should be fine. Bellamy's really super monogamous, so he's not going to--well, I don't have to tell you he fucking loves you, right?"

"No, I know."

"Yeah, that's important. It can be complicated if everyone isn't on the same page. You want to find someone who's looking for a one-night thing and isn't going to be disappointed if that's all they get. But it can definitely be fun, if you're into that."

Clarke ducks her head. "Bellamy was thinking you might do it."

Roma blinks a few times. "Oh."

"Or, you know, he suggested you. We don't, like--sit around talking about having threesomes with you, I was just--someone was being shitty about bisexuality and I was feeling weird because I've never been with a girl and he said I could just, you know. Do it?"

"Hey, breathe," Roma says, amused. "I'm not offended. Honestly, if I _wasn't_ the first person Bellamy thought of when he was looking for a threesome, I'd be pissed. After all I've done for him? Come on."

Clarke laughs. "Well, yeah, don't worry. You're definitely his go-to threesome girl."

"Cool." She considers Clarke. "You've never been with a girl?"

"I've never been with anyone but Bellamy. And I'm not--obviously he's--"

"Oh my god, stop feeling guilty! It's a threesome. With your boyfriend. It's not a sign you guys are unsatisfied with your lives."

"I just don't want him to think he's not enough for me. Or that I'm going to always be wanting to go off to fuck girls because--shitty stereotypes about bisexual people and monogamy. And I know he _doesn't_ think that, but--"

Roma puts her arm around Clarke and squeezes. "I forget you're kind of a kid."

"Thanks?"

"It's not a bad thing. Look, if he didn't feel okay about it, he wouldn't have offered. But--if he wanted to sleep with a guy, would you be cool with him trying it out?"

"Probably," Clarke says, slow. "I mean--I'd want to talk about it, but Bellamy generally doesn't need to talk stuff through as much as I do."

"Yeah." She squeezes Clarke's shoulder. "Don't stress about it. You guys are kind of shockingly competent, honestly. I never really imagined Bellamy getting into a functional, happy relationship."

Clarke laughs. "Poor Bellamy."

"Not in a bad way," Roma says, grinning. "Just, you know. None of us really saw you coming. Especially him. And it's the best."

"It is kind of the best. I'm very lucky."

Roma ruffles her hair. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone is jealous of your cuteness."

"We try."

She turns her attention back to her book, deliberate. "But, yeah, if you do decide you want to do the whole girl thing, let me know. I'd totally be your third."

She feels herself flush. "Yeah?"

"Sure. He's hot, you're hot, he's good in bed, and he's occasionally gotten drunk and bragged about your body and sexual prowess, so--"

"Wait, he has? What does he say?" Clarke knows Bellamy is very happy with her, and he's always happy to go on and on about how great she is, but she's never going to say no to hearing more about it. Especially what he tells his friends about their sex life.

"Lots of sappy stuff, but he's pretty suggestible, so we can usually get him on a shallow tangent about how much he likes your boobs. And your mouth."

Clarke laughs. "Yeah, it's not really hard to get him talking about my boobs. Harder to shut him up, honestly." She bites her lip, but--this is _Roma_. And Bellamy. These are people she knows and trusts, and no one's going to be upset if she's not perfect. And she's, well. She _is_ interested. "So--what are you doing after this?"

"I'm guessing the answer you're looking for here is _you and Bellamy_."

"Well, if you're not doing anything else, sure."

Roma considers. "I need to finish this essay, but, yeah. I totally deserve something nice after that. Give me like an hour."

Clarke nods, feeling surprisingly calm about the whole thing, now that it's out there in the world. "Let me just double check with Bellamy."

"Sure."

She texts, _Should I bring Roma home with me?_

Clarke technically has her own dorm room, but it's really only in the technical sense. She hasn't been there in at least three weeks. The only reason she has it at all is that her mother was uncomfortable with her living with her boyfriend, so she is, officially, not living in Bellamy's apartment.

In every way that matters, they live together. 

He's in the computer lab banging his head against some nightmare coding thing she doesn't really understand, so she's not surprised that he responds to the text almost instantly. He'll take any excuse to get a break from his coding, which is why he's doing it in the computer lab in the first place.

_for friendship or sex_ , he asks, and then _nvm i don't care sure either way_

Clarke snorts and shows Roma the phone.

"He definitely cares," she says, rolling her eyes. "Boys always want to know if they're getting laid."

"He always gets laid," Clarke points out. "Or as much as he wants to."

"Okay, fine. Still. He totally cares."

"Yeah," says Clarke, and texts, _For sex. We'll be done in like an hour._

_awesome, that's about when i'm going to want to kill something. see you there_

"See?" says Roma. "You guys are the chill couple other couples aspire to be."

"I know," says Clarke. And she is chill, really. She is not feeling at all nervous about this.

But she doesn't get a thing done for the next hour, too busy thinking about Bellamy's hands and Roma's breasts and just--she is getting _so laid_.

*

Roma has to stop by her room first, and Clarke's just as glad because it means she has a little privacy with Bellamy first. Not that she couldn't have a serious discussion with her boyfriend with Roma around, but--well, it's more awkward, right? Having a quick, threesome check in with the third person present.

Their apartment is small and fairly unexciting; it has a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom, and a closet. Clarke loves it because it's full of shit, all of the random stuff Bellamy's had in storage since his mom died, and it the whole place feels like it's _theirs_.

He's on the couch, frowning at his laptop, when she gets back, but when she comes in, he frowns at her instead. "Change your mind?" he asks.

"She had to stop by her place," Clarke says, toeing off her shoes and settling in at his side. He kisses her hair. "You good?"

"I fucking hate this project, but other than that, yeah. I'm still good with threesomes, if that's your real question."

"I know I was supposed to tell you first."

He laughs. "Yeah, I think we already talked about it enough. I figured you'd be happier if I talked to Roma, but, hey, whatever works for you. You feel okay?"

"We talked through it. It was surprisingly nice." She grins. "She said you talk about my boobs when you're drunk."

"I talk about your boobs when I'm sober too. Pretty much all the time. I'll always talk about your boobs."

"I love you too." She leans her head on his shoulder. "You're sure about this?"

"I'm sure." He kisses her hair. "Like I said, this may or may not be a fantasy for me. And I'm not really worried you're going decide you like Roma better than me. Or, if you're going to, you'll probably do it whether we have sex with her or not."

Clarke laughs. "You're my favorite, don't worry."

"I know." He leans in to kiss her neck. "You're excited, right? We're not doing this unless you are actively enthusiastic."

"I couldn't do work for the last hour because I was thinking about it."

"That's my girl."

She snuggles into his side, watching him wrangle his stupid homework while they wait for Roma. She's feeling calm, easy. Or possibly she's feeling so nervous that she's reached a higher level of existence, one beyond all emotion.

Either way, it's better than the alternative.

And then Roma's there, with a six-pack, because, as she says, "It's rude to not bring something when you visit people. Also I thought Clarke might need to be drunk."

Bellamy snorts. "Thanks as always, babe," he says, giving her shoulders a squeeze. Roma is the only person he ever calls _babe_ , and she's the only one who calls him that. It's the sort of thing part of her thinks she _should_ be jealous about, that they have pet names. But she just can't bring herself to care at all. They're friends, they have inside things. Why wouldn't they?

"You never bring me shit, I'm trying to train you," says Roma.

"Yeah, I'm a dick." He cocks his head at Clarke, like he's asking a question, and Clarke grins and leans back against the counter, watching them.

"I think you guys should probably make out."

He snorts. "That's really the first thing on your to-do list?"

"I might get jealous," she admits. "I'm not really that worried, but we should probably figure out if it's hot and I'm into it or it's weird right away, right?"

"She's so logical," Roma says.

"It's adorable, right?" He looks down at Roma, cups her cheek and tilts his head. "Just like riding a bike."

"Whatever you say."

And then he's kissing her. And it's--really just hot. Bellamy's a great kisser, and Clarke's never actually just gotten to watch him before. He and Roma are comfortable together, have done this a lot before, and it does kind of remind her of riding a bike, the familiarity and ease of it.

"You good?" Bellamy asks her, when he pulls back, voice a little husky, and it goes right to her core, flooding her with heat.

"I'm good," she says, wetting her lips.

"Then why are you all the way over there?"

"Why are we making out in the kitchen when we have a bedroom?" she shoots back.

"She makes a good point," says Roma. She ruffles Bellamy's hair. "I haven't even seen your bedroom."

"I'd say it's where the magic happens, but it's pretty boring," says Bellamy. "It's mostly clean and not totally embarrassing. And we have condoms somewhere, right?" He frowns. "Shit, do we actually have condoms?"

"We didn't stop using them because we ran out, so, yeah, I'm pretty sure we have condoms," says Clarke. "We clearly did not plan for this threesome at all."

Roma laughs. "I'm going to give you like one star on Yelp."

"Hey, shut up, we're on TripAdvisor," says Bellamy. He considers the bed and then turns his attention to Clarke. "You're in charge. What do you want?"

"Why am I in charge? I'm the only one here who's never had a threesome. I don't know what I'm doing."

Bellamy kisses her shoulder, and then nips her gently. "Because you always end up taking charge whether you plan to or not. And you're the one who's been fantasizing about eating Roma out. You don't have tons of plans?"

"I seriously don't."

Bellamy pushes her gently. "So go make out with her. I bet you'll figure something out."

Roma's looking amused at the exchange, and Clarke goes over to stand in front of her. Roma's right between her and Bellamy in height, a little taller than Clarke and a little shorter than him, wearing a t-shirt and denim skirt that makes her legs look ten miles long. She's gorgeous, but she's also _Roma_ , and Clarke never actually thought about kissing her before Bellamy brought up the whole threesome thing.

Then again, she's thought about it a lot in the last few days, and--it's just kissing. She hasn't done it with that many people, but she's done it with Bellamy enough that she feels pretty good about her skills. So she slides her hand up around the back of Roma's neck and pulls her down to kiss her.

She tastes a little like Bellamy, or maybe it's just her imagination. Her lips are softer than his, smoother, with a bit of lip gloss, something sweet and artificial when Clarke slides her tongue out. Roma opens for her easily, lets Clarke take control, and when she makes a soft noise, Clarke presses her advantage, pushes Roma back onto the bed. 

"See, I told you," Bellamy remarks, amused, when she pulls back to look at Roma. "You always end up taking charge."

"Shut up and come watch me play with her boobs," Clarke says, sliding her hands under Roma's shirt and tugging it off. Her bra is plain and black, and the swell of her breasts over it makes Clarke's mouth water. Breasts are definitely--yeah. She's a fan. "Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong," she tells Roma.

Roma laughs. "So far, so good."

Bellamy flops down next to them, out of his shirt as well, and Clarke raises her eyebrows at him. "Were you jealous she was wearing less than you were?"

"You can compare and contrast our chests," he says. "I'm helping."

"Uh huh," says Clarke. She gives his hand a quick squeeze and then moves back up to kiss Roma again, pressing close against her. She's softer than Bellamy, smoother, all breathy moans and then gasps, once Clarke slides her hand under her bra, testing the feel of her breast under her palm. Roma squirms when she flicks her nipple with her finger, and Clarke grins and moves her mouth down, kissing her throat and then down her chest, smiling when she sees Bellamy shift closer, nuzzling Roma's jaw and watching Clarke's progress with open interest, eyes even darker than usual.

Clarke smirks and reaches behind Roma's back to get the bra undone and off, and then it's--breasts. Which, obviously Clarke has breasts and sees them often, but it's still fucking exciting, okay? Someone else's breasts. And they're really nice.

"She likes biting," Bellamy advises, threading his hand in Clarke's hair, gentle. "A little rough."

Clarke nips the swell of her breast, a gentle scrape of teeth that makes Roma squirm again, and Clarke settles in to really explore, kissing and licking everywhere, swirling her tongue around first one nipple and then the other, reassured by the familiar feel of Bellamy's hand stroking her hair.

Roma quiets down and Clarke glances up to make sure she's not bored or something, but she and Bellamy are kissing again, and Clarke gets distracted watching them, the perfect line of Bellamy's jaw and Roma's hand tangled in his hair. Her boyfriend making out with other people is way less upsetting than she would have thought; she's kind of into it. She doesn't think she wants it often, but--sometimes. She likes watching him.

She pulls back to yank her own shirt off and lose the bra, and then she slides down between Roma's legs, grinning when she gasps and pulls away from Bellamy as Clarke slides her hand up her skirt, between her thighs. Bellamy flops back on the bed next to her, grinning, and Clarke's heart flips over with fondness.

"See, I told you you'd come up with a plan," he teases.

"My plan is to make her scream," Clarke says, tugging the skirt and Roma's underwear off in one fluid motion, leaving her naked on the bed, flushed and fucking gorgeous. She actually waxes, which is something Clarke has never tried; she doesn't mind pain, but the rewards of a bikini wax never seem worth the potential discomfort.

Roma has more dedication to smoothness than she does.

"Your girlfriend is awesome," Roma tells Bellamy. He grins and kisses her jaw.

"She's the best," he agrees, with a fond smile that's just for Clarke.

"I could still suck at this," Clarke says, leaning in to nuzzle Roma's thigh. There's a hot, heavy smell of arousal, and Clarke's so wet herself it's unreal. But it can wait. Her mouth is practically watering.

"Sucking is fine," Bellamy says, because of course he does. "Start with sucking and--"

"She'll figure it out," says Roma, and Bellamy gropes her in retaliation.

Clarke slides her tongue inside Roma, curious, experimental. She knows her own taste well enough at this point; Bellamy loves oral and loves making out, so it would be hard to avoid. Roma's is different, headier, deeper, and Clarke isn't sure why she's analyzing this when she could be tongue-fucking her, which is--yeah, so much better. She shifts closer, seeing how deep she can get her tongue, seeing what noises she can make Roma make, until she's got her swearing and gasping, and Clarke finally takes pity on her, moves her mouth up to her clit and sucks it, fucking her with three fingers until she comes.

Clarke keeps working her through it until Roma actually pushes her away, laughing.

"You're so fucking thorough, Griffin," she says, laughing. "Come back up her and make out with us."

Clarke flops onto the bed on Roma's other side and kisses her, but Bellamy starts groping her almost immediately, and it makes her laugh, giddy and almost relieved, a release of tension she didn't know she was holding.

She's having _fun_.

"What?" Bellamy asks, grinning at her.

She leans over to kiss him. "You're cute."

"There are so many breasts here, of course I'm going to take advantage of that." He kisses her again, soft and quick, gentle. "What next?"

"I did mine," Clarke says, settling in to nuzzle Roma's neck. "I've eaten out a girl. It was just as hot as I wanted it to be."

Roma's hand slides down to undo the button on Clarke's jeans, and Clarke lifts her hips, helping her get them undone and off. Roma's fingers settle between her legs, rubbing gentle circles, and Clarke shudders and presses closer.

"She's so wet," Roma tells Bellamy.

"Yeah, I've heard her talking about how hot cunnilingus gets her, I'm not really surprised."

"Shut up, like you _don't_ love eating girls out," Clarke grumbles.

"I do," he agrees easily. He gropes Clarke's ass. "You should ride my face while Roma rides my dick," he adds. "If no one else is making suggestions, I will."

Clarke laughs. "You just want to be covered in hot girls."

"I do," he agrees. "What, you _don't_ want to do that?"

"I never said that," she says, and pushes him down on the bed so she can straddle his face.

*

Roma spends the night, on the grounds that Clarke thinks it's just rude to make someone get dressed and go home after they've had at least three and possibly four orgasms. If she's as exhausted as Clarke is, she won't make it home. It's just polite.

She's still a little nervous when she wakes up, Bellamy draped over her and Roma on her other side, distant from the two of them even in sleep. Waking up together feels like it might be a little too much, for a one-night thing.

"I can hear you thinking," Bellamy grumbles, nuzzling her ear. "Did all the stress hit you now?"

"No, just--you're good?"

"I'm good. What time is it?"

"Too early."

Bellamy twists around to check his clock. "It's 9:04. We should make breakfast, right? We want a good review on TripAdvisor."

"Excellent cunnilingus, subpar waffles," Clarke teases.

"Better than the other way around," he says, climbing out of bed and pulling on his boxers and pajama pants. Clarke flops on her back, rubbing her face, and glances back at Roma. She's--Clarke's friend. She now knows what she looks like naked and how she sounds when she comes, and Clarke didn't really know she was the kind of person who did that with her friends. But she can be, at least in this circumstance.

Casual threesomes--who knew?

Roma stirs awake as Clarke is pulling on shorts, and Clarke gives her a smile.

"Bellamy's cooking for you," she says. "He really wants that good Yelp review."

"TripAdvisor!" he calls from the kitchen, because he is dedicated to his bad jokes.

"We should be on both! It's better for business!" Clarke yells back, and then gives Roma a sheepish smile. "Sorry. You might have slept with a couple nerds."

"It's not news." She looks a little embarrassed, which is a new look on Roma, at least in Clarke's experience. She always seems so confident. "We're good, right?"

"As long as you didn't fall in love with me," Clarke says, grinning, and Roma laughs.

"A little bit. You're a natural with girls, I'm just saying. You have a gift."

"Shame I won't get to use it more. But--thanks."

Roma laughs. "You don't have to thank me, I had fun." She locates her clothes and pulls them on. "Can Bellamy actually cook?"

"Surprisingly well. But we should maybe go supervise. Just in case."

Clarke sits on the counter next to Bellamy and Roma settles in at the table with the reading she hasn't done for her eleven o'clock class. It's easy and companionable, like when their friends crash after a night of drinking. They eat and say goodbye once they're done, Roma rushing out to her lecture while Bellamy does the dishes.

"Still good?" he asks, when she slides back up onto the counter.

"I think so. I had fun. I sort of thought it would be weirder."

"What, like, positions?" he asks, grinning, and she swats at him.

"Awkward morning after."

He shrugs. "It's just Roma."

"I know. But unlike some people, I haven't had a lot of casual threesomes."

"I haven't had _a lot_ ," he says, amused. "So, what did you think? Still bi?"

"Extremely bi. It was--hot. Better with you."

He leans over to kiss her. "Everything's better with me."

"It is," she says, and means it. She fucking adores him.

"Well, just let me know if you want to try it again," he says. "I wouldn't want to do it every week or anything, but sometimes is fun."

"You know, Roma said you were super-monogamous."

"Huh." He shrugs. "I don't know, I'm not sure what that means. But, sure, that sounds right." He regards her. "You're it for me. We could sleep with fifteen other girls and you'd still be it for me."

"Me too," says Clarke. And then, because it's a little too serious, "Unless--are they models? Is one of them Natalie Dormer?"

Bellamy snorts and kisses her again. "Special exception for Natalie Dormer," he says, and Clarke knows he doesn't mean it. And that's cool.

She wouldn't trade him for anything either.


End file.
